Tattooed Server (One-Shot)
by colorfulmangos
Summary: AU Ian and Mickey. Ian is around 22 and is an officer in the army. Ian goes to a wedding with his family and he meets are very sexy tattooed sever who catches Ian's eye.


Ian was dragged to go to a wedding with Fiona and Lip. Ian didn't understand why he had to come. Ian could of actually been doing something productive like working out and getting his body into shape. Ian was given a six month leave from his officer position in Bagdad. Everyone loved Ian and respected Ian completely. Fiona and Lip and the rest of his family weren't too pleased about the job Ian was doing. But they didn't complain too much because they wanted Ian to happy and he was.

"Fiona, Im so glad you could make it" Fiona red haired friend who's hair was darker than Ian smiled in a fake way at Fiona, and the other two. Ian didn't quite understand why Fiona went to the wedding, never even minding why Lip and Ian were there with her.

"Yes Jenna, we couldn't miss it" Fiona smiled. Ian didn't care to make small talk with Fiona's best friend. Walking away he found carters holding out trays with appetizer food. Seeing the delicious food, such as tuna on crackers and meat pockets. Ian took a the bite sized piece of food and shoved it in his mouth. He was on his second piece of food when someone bumped the side of his chest.

"Hey!" Ian yelped to see a black haired carter walk past him. It was reasonable to assume he was the one that hit him. The guy turned around and there he saw his face. "Sorry" the guy said apathetic but looked at Ian in a really strange way. The man's face was very stunning. It was very unusual complexion, he was as pale as can be but his hair was dark as it could be. The man's eyes were blue, and Ian weird really loved them. Plus the guy had nice lips, Ian noted. Ian quickly looked away, this guy was probably straight and taken. Ian however was not. Being gay was sort of at a disadvantage, especially in Chicago. The guy walked away and Ian looked at the ground guilty he thought of the guy like that. Ian stayed in the same spot looking at all the random people he didn't know cluster in groups and chat. He noticed the guy came back, holding a couple cans of soft drinks.

Again, noticed another detail about the guy. The man had nice arms, they were build and muscular, he could see it through the guys black starch button down shirt. Ian liked guys with nice arms. Then he noticed the black haired man's hands. His knuckles were tattooed up and for some reason Ian thought it was sexy. Even if it said "fuck u-up" Ian thought it was hot. Ian looked at the ground pretending he was eye fucking the guy as he walked past.

A minute later, he heard a loud voice shouted "Hey, Firecrotch! Want anything?". Ian turned around in wonder of the shouting, not knowing who was talking or to whom. A couple feet away, past a couple of people chatting, the tattooed guy was staring straight at Ian raising an empty glass at him. Ian was shocked but he acted like it was nothing to him. Ian walked towards the kiosk, where the guy had all the alcohol and beverages.

"Uh can I have a beer?" Ian said, not sure exactly what he wanted. He just wanted to talk to the black haired guy.

"Beer, that's original" the guy grunted as he grabbed a bottle of beer and uncorked it. "Here you go, firecrotch" the man answered. Ian wasn't sure if that was a nickname of endearment or what, but Ian liked it.

Ian smiled at the ground and walked away and an MC announced for everyone to come to the main dining area for seats. Lip was with Fiona and as Ian saw V and Kev were here too. It was almost like everyone was here. Expect Carl, Debbie and Liam.

"There is Ian" V announced to Fiona as turned around to see Ian walked to her. "We are all sitting together, by the way" Fiona mentioned. All five of them walked to their table and sat down. Ian waited annoyed waiting for the stupid meal, he just wanted to see the bartender server again.

After thinking about what the guy would look with all the clothes off he was interrupted by the owner of server he was daydreaming about. "Here is your dinner" he stated next to Ian. He leaned over Ian and gave his plate to Fiona and then Lip. The guy's body extending almost over Ian. Ian didnt really know what to do. "Here's yours" The tattooed fuckable server said to Ian finally inches away from Ian, smiling and left.

The whole dinner Ian looked around for the him. He help a bottle of wine and served people and went around the room. I didn't even know what Fiona and V were talking about. Toasts began and all Ian did was stare at the fuckable server. He was in the back, standing stiff and posed. He noticed the guy glance a couple times at Ian, and Ian realized the guy liked him staring at him.

Ian couldn't wait for the dancing and music shit to start so he could someone get that piece of ass. The dancing came longer than Ian was waiting for. the first song was the most cliche love song of the book. Whitney Houston's _"I Will Always Love You"_, it was so pathetic.

He looked over at the server, he was staring at Ian and subtly cocking his head to the left to show Ian to go over there. Ian immediately jumped out of his seat and to the server. The tattooed guy smiled and walked to a back room once Ian had gone close enough to him.

They walked past the kitchen and the guy grabbed Ian wrist and shoved themselves in a utility closet. The space between them was too close, but Ian didn't care.

"You got a name, Firecrotch?" He asked quietly licking his lips, looking up and down at Ian's face. "Its Ian, Ian Gallagher"

"Gallagher, I like it" the guy smiled at Ian. "You?" Ian asked. "Mickey Milkovich" the guy grumbled.

"So Gallagher do you take it in ass or not?" the guy asked with pause still licking his lips. Ian noticed that Mickey was a whole head and half shorter.

"I prefer to be a top" Ian stated hoping that would work out.

"Good, cause I like to be fucked" Mickey smiled with a smirk. This was working out beautifully, the guy was fucking hot and he wanted to fuck him. Plus, he was a bottom.

Then immediately Mickey rushed shoved him lips against Ian's. Ian reflexes were rusty but he picked up speed fast. Mickey's mouth tasted of alcohol and cigarette, Ian loved that taste. Mickey grabbed at Ian's hair and tugged gently at it. "Take your fucking clothes off Gallagher" Mickey breathe as he was touching Ian crotch. Ian smiled with pleasure. Ian liked Mickey touching his crotch again, it tingled with pleasure. Mickey rammed his face in Ian's again, Ian almost though there might be a bruise on his lips later.

While their tongues massaging against each other, Ian felt Mickey slowly move his hands to Ian hem of his shirt and slowly buttoned Ian's shirt with out even looking. Ian was impressed, but Ian was a little to distracted making out with him and trying to take off his clothes. Then down with the shirt he moved his hand down to Ian's pant and tug and at the button. Ian loved the feeling of Mickey's fingers running along his chest. Quickly it was undone and the zipper was undone. Throwing the shirt off, Ian grabbed Mickeys jean and unbuckled and unzipped, while Mickey went back to grab his head. Mickey's kissing was rapid and forcefully, but Ian liked it that way. Ian traded off and grabbed Mickey head full of black hair. It was a lot soft that he imagine it would be. Ian kept finding things he loved about Mickey. God, Mickey was so fucking hot.

Then gasped for air after minutes of hair tugging and tasting each other tongues. Both out of breathe they rolled down their boxers. Ian moved grasped Mickey hips, and trust Mickey hard against the shelfs in the room. Mickey laughed.

"Are you planning to be that rough?" Mickey asked with a smirk in his voice over his shoulder. "Do you want be to be?" Ian asked in a same tone as Mickey.

"Fuck yes, Gallagher" Mickey answered back with a laugh. Thrusting his hips into Mickey ass, it was imitate comfort. Forcefully Ian went in and out. Mickey moaned a little, and grabbed hold on of the shelfs. They were in silence as Ian pulled back and forth with pleasure. The only sounds were moans from both of them. Ian went a little more steadier and faster. Mickey moaned louder in approval. Ian was so happy, Ian seemed to fit in Mickey ass and vise versa. In and out, in and out. The pleasure to much to handle almost. The hold Ian had on Mickey hot skin was so pleasant and nice. Ian was sure was about to climax any moment

"Fuck Gallagher, fuck" Mickey shouted in approval. Ian assumed Mickey just came. Ian climaxed and his legs buckled and Ian gave a huge moan of accomplishment.

With Ian still inside Mickey crumbled around Mickeys curved body and hugged Mickey's chest. Mickey seemed to like it and let Ian lay there so a minute or so. Mickey didn't say anything about, Ian wondered that he would. He also wondered if Mickey had to back to the wedding. Ian didn't want Mickey to leave, fucking Mickey was amazing. With a sigh Ian got out and Mickey turned around. rolling their pants up and buttoning their jeans they looked at each other and gazed at each other.

"Man, that was fucking good" sighed with satisfaction. "Ive never come so hard with anyone" he added. "Me too" Ian sighed breathlessly. Mickey grabbed something out of black baggy jeans. Then he grabbed a cigarette and a light and light it.

After a drag, Ian asked "Can I have a smoke?". Mickey swiftly held his smoking hand to Ian and Ian took it.

"Are you supposed to be working right now?" Ian asked wondering if Mickey was gonna go back. They exchanged the cigarette again. "Yeah, but they don't even need me, they probably don't know i'm gone" Mickey laughed. Ian smiled as Mickey sort of made it sound like he didn't want Ian to leave either. After finishing the smoke, and talking they just stood there staring at each other.

"Wanna to go again, Firecrotch?" Mickey asked cocking his head at Ian with a smirk. Ian smiled, turning around Mickey forcefully around again.


End file.
